1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear tray having a speaker grill, for being installed in a vehicle panel at a rear portion of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Arts
Recently, it is general to carry an audio product in an automobile. A speaker is mostly attached to a so-called rear tray installed between a rear seat and a rear window glass. In this case, a round hole is opened on the rear tray and a loudspeaker unit is arranged under it. Then, a speaker grill is attached on the upper face of the round hole.
Incidentally, as a method for attaching the rear tray and the speaker grill to the vehicle panel, there is a method, for example, as shown in FIG. 7, that a rear tray 200 is attached to a panel body 100 beforehand and thereafter a speaker grill 150 is attached. As shown in FIG. 8, for example, a clip 250 is mounted in a hole 300 on the rear face of the speaker grill 150, and the speaker grill 150 is fixed by pushing the clip 250 into the panel body 100.
However, in the method for attaching in earlier technology, since the rear tray is mounted on the panel body beforehand and then the speaker grill is fixed at the next, there is a trouble in assembling of the rear tray and the speaker grill.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rear tray having a speaker grill, which can be attached easily to a vehicle panel.
In order to solve the above-described problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, the rear tray having a speaker grill, for being installed in a panel body of a vehicle rear portion, comprises: an engaging hole provided on the rear tray; and a clip attachment member for being engaged to the engaging hole, the clip attachment member being provided on a rear face of the speaker grill; wherein the speaker grill is fixed to the rear tray beforehand by engaging the clip attachment member to the engaging hole.
Preferably, a projecting portion is provided on a vertical wall portion of the clip attachment member, and the projecting portion is engaged with the engaging hole.
Further, a cut-out portion is preferably provided on a bottom portion of the clip attachment member.
The rear tray may have a substantially rectangular shape.
Further, the engaging hole may have a substantially isosceles triangle shape.
Moreover, the projecting portion may have a polygonal shape.
According to the present invention, the engaging hole is provided in the vehicle rear portion, and the clip attachment member for being engaged to the engaging hole is provided on the rear face of the speaker grill for covering a speaker. The speaker grill is fixed to the rear tray beforehand by engaging the clip attachment member to the engaging hole. Therefore, it can be carried in a state that the speaker grill is mounted to the rear tray beforehand. Moreover, mounting it to the vehicle panel can be performed by one step. Thus, assembling of the speaker grill and the rear tray is extremely easy.
Further, the projecting portion is preferable to be provided on the vertical wall portion of the clip attachment member. Therefore, the speaker grill can be fixed firmly to the rear tray, and the speaker grill can be prevented from falling from the rear tray when it is carried.
Moreover, since the cut-out portion may be provided on the bottom portion of the clip attachment member, a clip can be fixed easily to the speaker grill beforehand.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the rear tray having a speaker grill, comprises: an engaging hole provided on the rear tray; a clip attachment member having a projecting portion for being engaged to the engaging hole when the speaker grill is attached to the rear tray, the clip attachment member being provided on a rear face of the speaker grill; and a cut-out portion capable of mounting a clip for installing the rear tray having the speaker grill to a vehicle panel, the cutout portion provided on a bottom portion of the clip attachment member.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the method for installing a speaker grill and a rear tray to a vehicle panel, comprises: inserting a clip attachment member provided on a rear face of the speaker grill into an engaging hole provided on the rear tray; fixing the speaker grill to the rear tray by engaging a projecting portion provided on the clip attachment member with the engaging hole at a rear face of the rear tray; and attaching a clip to the clip attachment member after the fixing.